forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Gear
In Multiplayer, each hero has unique gear that they can equip in customization. Their armor and weapons are composed of three different pieces each, six in total. The armor is made up of the Helm, Arms, and Chest. The weapon's pieces are dependent on the hero, as not all weapons have a blade, hilt, etc. With the gears comes perks which help grant minor passives to a Hero's kit, granting that much bit more customization to a player's game. Overview Gear Perks= Detailed explanation of the perk system has been published in an official article. Each gear piece has either one or two perks associated with them. Depending on its rarity and level, a gear piece with have different values for the perks. Rarity affects the maximum perk value a piece of gear can have, while the level will designate how fulfilled or unfulfilled these perks are in value. At Epic and Legendary rarity, all gear will have two perks. A perk becomes active when the total value for it across all equipped pieces is at least 600. If the value for a perk is below 600, it will not activate. However, the menu will show the potential amount of value a Hero may attain if they maximize their equiped gear, shown in yellow. Even at common rarity, it is possible to have two perks active. At Epic and Legendary rarity, it even becomes possible to have a third perk available for use. Each Hero has 7 perks designated to them from a perk pool of 21. This perk pool has 7 perks for offense, defense and assist equally, and its distribution determines the passive play style a Hero may go for. However, a Hero does not have access to all 7 perks, as common rarity gear will only choose 3 perks to start with. With each rarity tier, a perk becomes accessible from the 7. Descriptions of gear perks can be seen in game: Game Menu → Customize → Perk Definitions. Perk Value Rarity for a gear determines the possible maximum value that gear can have when fully leveled. Leveling a gear means the player is granting 20 value to one of the perks the gear has, if it has two. At Epic and Legendary rarity, there is a possibility for two things to happen to a gear (both can be present on a single gear): *One perk to have their maximum value increased, thus increasing the total maximum of that perk by up to 60%. Shown below in italics *Both perks receive a ♦, designating that 10 more maximum value points have been granted to the perks. The ♦ is affected by the above doubled value. **At Legendary levels, there is an even smaller chance of receiving two ♦ for an additional 10 points each perk. This is not affected by the doubled value, so the total is 50 (30 for double perk, 20 for normal), not 60. Perk List Trivia Gear perks replaced gear stats in the Marching Fire update 2.01.0. |-| Gear Levels= Gear level is a number displayed in the bottom left corner of the icon. Levels are most important within their rarity category, and should not be compared to the level of gear of other rarities. This is because unleveled gear in one rarity category can be overshadowed by a maxed out gear in a lower rarity tier. As such, unless fully leveled, gears of lower rarity should not be easily dismissed. Upgrade Gear level can be increased at the cost of Salvage and Steel. The cost increases based on level: Price reductions were made; update WIP * --------------------Common Gear-------------------- * 1 → 2 costs 5 Salvage and 10 Steel * 2 → 3 costs 7 Salvage and 15 Steel * 3 → 4 costs 8 Salvage and 20 Steel * 4 → 5 costs 11 Salvage and 25 Steel * 5 → 6 costs 13 Salvage and 30 Steel * --------------------Rare Gear-------------------- * 7 → 8 costs 20 Salvage and 35 Steel * 8 → 9 costs 25 Salvage and 40 Steel * 9 → 10 costs 35 Salvage and 45 Steel * 10 → 11 costs 50 Salvage and 50 Steel * 11 → 12 costs 60 Salvage and 55 Steel * --------------------Heroic Gear-------------------- * 13 → 14 costs 55 Salvage and 65 Steel * 14 → 15 costs 65 Salvage and 75 Steel * 15 → 16 costs 80 Salvage and 85 Steel * 16 → 17 costs 95 Salvage and 95 Steel * 17 → 18 costs 110 Salvage and 105 Steel * --------------------Epic Gear-------------------- * 19 → 20 costs 130 Salvage and 120 Steel * 20 → 21 costs 150 Salvage and 135 Steel * 21 → 22 costs 170 Salvage and 150 Steel * 22 → 23 costs 195 Salvage and 165 Steel * 23 → 24 costs 215 Salvage and 180 Steel * --------------------Legendary Gear-------------------- * 25 → 26 costs 210 Salvage and 220 Steel * 26 → 27 costs 235 Salvage and 240 Steel * 27 → 28 costs 260 Salvage and 260 Steel * 28 → 29 costs 300 Salvage and 280 Steel * 29 → 30 costs 340 Salvage and 300 Steel * --------------------Refined Gear-------------------- * Epic: ** 24 → 24* costs 240 Salvage and 200 Steel * Legendary: ** 30 → 30* & 30* → 30** costs 400 Salvage and 325 Steel Salvage is obtained by dismantling unwanted gear. Dismantling grants higher Salvage, equal to around 5 times the gear level (5 Salvage at level 1 compared to 105 at level 25). |-| Gear Rarities= So far, there are 5 known rarities of gear: common, rare, heroic, epic and legendary. The rarity of the gear you obtain is dependent on your Reputation Level with the hero. Rarity and levels Each rarity has a gear level range of 6 and the game does not allow to upgrade past the maximum level for that rarity: 1-6 for common, 7-12 for rare, etc. The only exception being for Epic and above gear, which can be refined. Trivia * Epic rarity was added in V1.07. * Legendary rarity was added in v1.11. Gear Visuals There are many different appearances, or visuals, of gear for each Hero. The visuals are completely cosmetic, and do not affect the perks of the armor/weapon piece. However, not all visuals can be found from the start. The common rarity has only a handful of visuals that can be obtained, with further visuals being unlocked by attaining higher rarity gear. Therefore, to receive more visuals, a player needs to level up the Hero's reputation. Once a visual is attained (each Hero's gear has their own default visual they start with that is among the common visuals), it is possible to apply that visual to another gear. Changing the visual of a gear costs Steel, and will cost more Steel along with additional Salvage when changing rarity tier. Payment is considered with a comparison to the Gear's rarity and the visual's rarity, meaning that changing the appearance of an Epic gear with Rare visuals is more costly than changing among other Epic visuals. A gear cannot apply the visuals that is of a rarity above its own rarity (ie. a Common gear cannot equip Heroic visuals). Sometimes, lower tier visuals will adapt higher tier values as the gear has a higher tier, therefore having the base cost, not being considered as a lower rarity visual. Star Weapons Each Hero also has multiple matching sets of star weapon pieces. They are marked by a white star to the right of their name, and can only be found for heroes starting from reputation level 3. Star Weapons are very rare, but can be found among loot drops and other methods of obtaining gear. It should be noted that they do not provide any benefits over non-star visuals, neither do they cost anymore than other visuals of the same rarity. Like other unlocked visuals, Star Weapon visuals are visible in the cosmetic menu, but will be shrouded in darkness with only its silhouette visible. The Gear has to be obtained in order to see the details of the visual. Event Gear During Events, special visuals are accessible and cannot be obtained once the event is over. These visual have a special crest to the right of their name, and just like Star Weapons, they do not grant any benefits over non-event visuals. Event visuals are able to be applied to all gear rarities, but are 300 Steel mor expensive than the base cost. Lists of Visuals *Legendary weapon Knight Visuals Warden = |-|Conqueror = |-|Peacekeeper = |-|Lawbringer = |-|Centurion = |-|Gladiator = |-|Black Prior = Viking Visuals Raider = |-|Warlord = |-|Berserker = |-|Valkyrie = |-|Highlander = |-|Shaman = Samurai Visuals Kensei = |-|Shugoki = |-|Orochi = |-|Nobushi = |-|Shinobi = |-|Aramusha = |-|Hitokiri = Wu Lin Visuals Tiandi = |-|Jiang Jun = |-|Nuxia = |-|Shaolin = Trivia *Star Weapons were unofficially called Legendary gear before the announcement of the legendary rarity.